1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water treating apparatus for producing an electrolytic water containing hypochlorous acid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, particularly a problem of infectious diseases caused by bacteria such as Legionella bacteria which grow in a bathroom or the like has been receiving attention. At humidity and temperature in a bathroom, emergence of fungi and proliferation of bacteria such as Legionella bacteria are boosted, and these fungi and Legionella bacteria enter living bodies in which they cause infectious diseases. In general, fungi and Legionella bacteria which have been grown in a high temperature and high humidity environment such as a bathroom are stuck to a bathtub and tiles and diffused in hot water reserved in the bathtub. If one inhales steam generated from the hot water, the bacteria enter his body.
Further, in addition to the bathroom, in a sink as in a kitchen, decay of small pieces of raw food garbage and water cause proliferation of bacteria.
Furthermore, the foregoing bacteria such as Legionella bacteria are also stuck to an air conditioner, an air cleaner, a ventilating fan and the like, and upon operation of these apparatuses, the bacteria are discharged into a room from an air outlet and float in the air. There exists a problem that these floating bacteria cause infectious diseases.
Accordingly, generally a chlorine-based bactericide is applied to a bathtub, tiles, kitchen sink and air outlet as of air conditioning equipment where bacteria such as fungi and Legionella bacteria are stuck, so as not only to kill the bacteria such as fungi but also to prevent further growth of the bacteria. However, since the method requires consumption of the chlorine-based bactericide for every sterilization, it has a problem that costs to purchase the chlorine-based bactericide are liable to become high.
Under the above circumstances, another sterilization method is conceived in which a salt-containing water is electrolyzed so as to produce hypochlorous acid and an electrolytic water containing hypochlorous acid is applied to a bathroom, air conditioning equipment and other places so as to kill bacteria growing at these places.
Meanwhile, when the electrolytic water containing hypochlorous acid is produced by the electrochemical reaction in an ordinary household, service water is generally used. In that case, the concentration of hypochlorous acid obtained is limited to about a few tens of mg/L at the maximum, and the concentration is too low to enable hypochlorous acid to exhibit a satisfactory sterilizing effect in, for example, water containing a large amount of organic components. Further, even if service water is electrolyzed after a salt which is generally constantly stocked in a household is added thereto, only about 30% of the added salt has been successfully converted into hypochlorous acid. Thus, this method also has a problem that a satisfactory sterilizing effect cannot be attained.